Let me into your heart
by Simca-Otaku
Summary: Jack Frost buscando a alguien que pueda verlo recorre el mundo haciendo travesuras a dondequiera que va, pero un día llega a un misterioso reino creando una helada terrible, es en ese momento cuando conoce a la pequeña princesa Elsa, quien tiene poderes parecidos a los suyos, ¿Llegará a formarse algo más que una hermosa amistad?


**Author Notes: **Bueno, sé que tengo mil (tal vez no tantos) fanfics sin editar pero, lo siento el trauma del momento es Frozen y el Origen de los Guardianes, y mis personajes favoritos haciendo un cross over hermoso, Jack &amp; Elsa 3, intentaré editarlo a la par que el fanfic de ¿Con quién me casé? (YAOI), espero mínimo subir un capítulo cada mes. Por favor espero ver sus comentarios w.

P.D. Espero que ya hayan visto las películas, porque de allí retomaré muchas cosas…y…bueno mejor no les digo nada, porque ya sé cómo va a terminar.

* * *

**Capítulo 1:**

**Un curioso encuentro**

**..::x0x::..**

Justo aquel día, una helada intensa cayó sobre aquellas tierras, los reyes fueron a ver si su hija, quien había nacido con extraños poderes de hielo y nieve tenía algo que ver. Aquella joven de nombre Elsa, se encontraba confinada en una habitación donde nadie podía entrar, manteniendo lejos a todos, incluyendo a su pequeña hermana menor. Ella aseguro con vehemencia no tener nada que ver con lo sucedido, era obvio que hacía lo posible por mantener sus poderes controlados el mayor tiempo posible y a pesar de las incertidumbres y el miedo que crecían en su interior, sus padres le creyeron y decidieron dejarla tranquila para no alterarla más.

Elsa veía por su ventana, asombrándose por el exterior que hacía ya meses que no visitaba, añoraba salir, jugar y divertirse, pero las dudas volvían a su mente y toda aquella esperanza que había crecido en un instante se evaporaba de la misma manera. Se alejó de la ventana despidiéndose de aquellos sueños de libertad y normalidad, con un suspiro decidió irse a dormir, cuando estaba a punto de meterse dentro de las cobijas, un crujido en la ventana se hizo escuchar, al voltearse lentamente, vio que unas figuras comenzaban a aparecer y una vez terminadas cobraban vida en el interior de su habitación.

Esa extraña visión se le hizo tan divertida, pues nunca había contemplado algo tan hermoso, pero ¿quién habría hecho algo así?, estaba segura de que ella no había hecho uso de sus poderes, siempre se manifestaban solos pero no de esa manera, así es que corrió a la ventana, y al abrirla una ráfaga helada cruzó por ella, haciéndola retroceder y caer al intentar mantener el equilibrio. Elsa al buscar que había provocado esa ráfaga, escucho una tenue voz, volteaba a todos lados para saber de dónde procedía, pero el miedo a no saber que estaba sucediendo hizo que el frio en el interior de su habitación incrementara y pequeños copos comenzaran a caer.

─ No temas.

─ ¿Q-quién dijo eso?

─ Tú…¿acaso puedes oíreme?

─ ¿Quién eres?

─ ¡Vaya!, no puedo creer que haya una persona que…espera ¿puedes verme?

─ Lo siento pero no…lo creo ─ Elsa seguía buscando de donde procedía aquella alegre voz ─ disculpa pero ¿Cómo te llamas?

─ Me llamo Jack Frost.

─ ¿Jack Frost?, por qué tu nombre me es familiar ─ Elsa sabía que ese nombre lo había escuchado antes, claro ahora lo recordaba, una vez que ella y Anna habían salido a patinar en invierno, su madre siempre les insistía en salir bien abrigadas o Jack Frost les congelaría la nariz ─ Yo siempre pensé que Jack Frost no existía.

─ ¿Qué te hace pensar en eso? ─ Contestó Jack con un tono de ironía ─ Sé que nadie puede verme y no puedo entender eso, ¿porque nadie cree en mí?, soy mucho mejor que ese canguro o que ese barrigón, ¿qué tienen ellos que no tengo yo?

Elsa seguía buscando la procedencia de Jack, intentando descifrar donde podría estar, era extraño, ¿cómo era posible que alguien como Jack Frost existiera, sería un producto de su imaginación?

─ Jack, ¿Te importaría hacer lo que hiciste antes?

─ ¿Te refieres a los dibujos? ─ eso sin duda hizo que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro, y con gusto complació las peticiones de aquella pequeña, creo diversas figuras que iban cobrando vida alrededor de Elsa, quien se divertía corriendo tras ellas, cada que daban unas cuantas vueltas dentro de su habitación, estallaban en un sinfín de copos de nieve que caían sobre ella sin cesar.

─ No puede ser ─ susurró Elsa.

─ ¿Qué cosa? ─ Jack estaba haciendo una figura diferente cuando se volteó para saber que había despertado la curiosidad de la pequeña.

─ P-puedo verte.

─ ¿En serio puedes verme? ─ Jack se acercó a Elsa y se arrodillo frente a ella, quien seguía sin creer en lo que estaba pasando.

─ Así que tú eres Jack Frost, ¡No puedo creerlo en verdad existes!

─ Woow eres la primera persona que me ve…¡Genial! A propósito pequeña, ¿cómo te llamas?

─ Bueno me llamo Elsa.

─ ¿Eres tú la princesa que no sale del castillo? He escuchado mucho de ti en el reino.

─ Si, es sólo que mis padres no me dejan salir del castillo por mi bien y el de todos.

─ ¿De qué estás hablando?

─ Soy un fenómeno ─ chilló Elsa ─ ¡no soy normal, mira este lugar, creo nieve y enfrío todo lo que toco y no sé cómo controlarlo!

─ Yo creo que es maravilloso.

─ ¿En serio lo crees?

─ Pues claro, yo también puedo hacer lo mismo.

─ Pero yo no puedo controlar mis poderes ─ Elsa bajo la mirada no quería que Jack la viera llorar.

─ Tranquila, todo estará bien, estaré a tu lado ─ Jack also su rostro y sus miradas se cruzaron, Elsa no pudo contenerse y lo abrazó, llorando en su hombro, Jack se sobresaltó nadie había hecho algo así antes, pero entendió que ella sufría al igual que él y la estrecho ─ No tienes de que preocuparte, aquí estaré para ayudarte.

─ ¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en ti?

─ Solo hazlo, cree en mí, aunque no esté aquí siempre, yo regresaré a verte, yo buscaré la manera de hacerte salir a delante lo prometo.

─ Gracias Jack, por ser mi amigo.

─ Bueno será mejor que me vaya, ve a dormir, vendré a verte mañana, sin falta.

Elsa sonrió al tener un amigo de su lado y lo mejor de todo era alguien que podría ayudarle a controlar sus poderes. Sentía que tal vez todo podría solucionarse, en algún momento. Jack salió por la ventana despidiéndose con la mano, a lo que respondió Elsa, una vez que se fue se metió en su cama, deseando que lo ocurrido no fuera un sueño o que cuando no despertara pudiera llegar a olvidar todo lo sucedido esa noche.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**End Notes: **Bueno este es el capítulo introductorio, lo dejaré chiquito, pero ya estaré trayendo más de este hermoso dueto 3.


End file.
